1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust collector, particularly to one provided with an invertible wind exhausting case so as to let the position of a fan motor and a sucking tube case fixed respectively on and under the wind exhausting base turned upside down quite easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional medium-sized and large-sized dust collectors 10 shown in FIG. 1 generally includes a wind exhausting case 11, and a platform truck 12 for mounting the wind exhausting case 11 thereon. The wind exhausting case 11 has a fan motor 111 and sucking tube base 112 and plural dust bags 113 on the upper and the lower portion of its two sides. When the fan motor 111 is started to operate, it produces vacuum sucking force in the interior of the wind exhausting case 11 for sucking in dust through the sucking tube base 112 and then the dust is blown and collected in the dust bags 113. Further, the platform truck 12 consists of a platform 121, and four upright tubes 122 positioned at four corners of the platform 121 and having their upper ends respectively fixed firmly with two side walls of the wind exhausting base 11, which is thus mounted securely on the platform 121 of the platform truck 12.
However, the fan motor 111 and the sucking tube base 112 respectively positioned under and on the wind exhausting case 11 often have to be inverted to cope with different sucking conditions. But these two components 111 and 112 are usually fixed tightly with not a few bolts and screws, so it requires quite a lot of time and work to screw loose those bolts and screws for inverting the two components 111 and 112. In addition, after inverting them, the bolts and screws have to be once again screwed tight, causing the inverting process very troublesome. Moreover, in repeating inverting work, improper screwing of the bolts and screws may also give rise to bad effect to dust sucking action.